yunokiroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls Season 1 Episode 2:Talk Dreamy
Episode 2:Talk Dreamy is the second episode of Bunny Sentai: Bunny Girls. Sypnosis at Hikaru And Akane’s House, Hikaru was watering the roses, which they grew in 4 days. Chiharu then appeared and looked at the flowers, and was Hikaru’s little brother, he also told Hikaru that he can transform into Bunny Girl Green because he likes the color green. Eyad then appeared as a human and told the cast that he finally turned into a human by using the Human Potion, but Hikaru told him that they have to find another Human Potion for Pinklun. Out of nowhere, a cockroach appears, scaring Chiharu and Hikaru, except Eyad and Akane, luckily, Akane killed the cockroach with her flyswatter, but Eyad was hoping for her to use the Spray that kills insects. Pinklun opened the door to see what was going on, Chiharu told her what happened and Pinklun heard it. Hikaru then told Pinklun to go to sleep and they did. Hikaru was typing on her computer at her and Akane’s room about what happened at the previous episode, after typing, she goes to sleep with Akane. While they were sleeping, a dream Witch named Yumeko Miyuki from Yumeko the Dream Witch saw the girls sleeping, Hikaru started laughing for no reason, so Yumeko went inside Hikaru’s Dream to figure out why she’s laughing. inside Hikaru’s Dream, Yumeko Miyuki(along with Ain) sees Hikaru in her marriageable age with a red haired boy, Yumeko loves their romantic relationship and gets out of Hikaru’s Dream to find more dreams. However, Pinklun wakes up and sees Hikaru and Akane sleeping, she gets out of their bed and opens the door quietly to find the Human Potion. Meanwhile at Mayotte, Chiruno’s House, Creator was sleeping with Dasa Soundi And Tomoko, Yumeko Miyuki went inside Creator’s Dream first. Inside Creator’s Dream, Creator was talking to Add and Ara Haan, Yumeko Miyuki used her Disguise Spell to turn into Chung in disguise to talk to them, and she did, so she turned back to normal and went out of Creator’s Dream. Next, she goes inside Dasa Soundi’s Dream, inside Dasa Soundi’s Dream, Dasa Soundi was talking to Tomoko, Yumeko Miyuki thinks they’re talking about cake, but Ain thinks they’re talking about school and arguments, Yumeko Miyuki exits Dasa Soundi‘s Dream And goes inside Tomoko’s Dream. inside Tomoko’s Dream, Tomoko is playing with a rock because she has no friends, so Yumeko Miyuki used her Friend Spell to make a friend appear and play with her, but it made Tomoko go to the bathroom, Yumeko Miyuki exits Tomoko’s Dream And goes home. meanwhile, Pinklun is walking downstairs at Hikaru and Akane’s basement, and notices a Door, so she uses her magic to open it, but the furniture crashes into Pinklun, meaning it was the wrong door. Hikaru and Akane heard the sound and Pinklun hides inside the door and locks it. Ain teleports inside the basement and sees Hikaru and Akane finding whoever made that noise, Ain tells them that the Human Potion is at the 24/7 Shop, so Ain went to get the Human Potion and he did. Hikaru and Akane notices that Pinklun isn’t at the basement, so they went back to their bedroom, however, Ain goes to the door where Pinklun is, but no response, so he went home. with relief, Pinklun exits the door and notices Door #5 with the shining light, so she opened it and she was in Dream Land and thinks the Human Potion is in here. She notices Ain and Ain tells her that he couldn’t sleep because he’s God’s Servant, he also telled her that the Human Potion is at the Item Shop, Eyad however thinks it doesn’t sell Human Potion. at the Item Shop, Pinklun sees TheYorkshire who works here, so she tells her that if she can have a Human Potion, And Yorkshire gave it to Pinklun and Pinklun returns to Dream Land. back at Dream Land, Pinklun tells Ain that she got the Human Potion, but just as Pinklun was about to drink it, Saint Tail snatches it from Pinklun’s hands. Eyad was ticked at Saint Tail for stealing it, Saint Tail throws a Teleporting Trap at Pinklun and Pinklun sinks in the Teleporting Trap. Ain tells Saint Tail that she’s going too far, but Saint Tail doesn’t care but teleports away, but the teleportation gets broken by RAPTOR-4TS, so he battles Saint Tail, And with Ain’s help, Saint Tail gets attacked from one of Ain’s attacks and gets defeated, making Ain grab the Human Potion. meanwhile at Hikaru And Akane’s House, Hikaru wanted Akane, Pinklun(even tho she’s not here), Eyad and Chiharu to get up. But Akane wanted to sleep for a little longer, Hikaru told Akane that they don’t wanna be late, and Akane changes her mind and wakes up, Eyad, in his room, had baggy eyes due to staying up while at night. Chiharu got out of bed and told everyone to go to school and not get late. Hikaru is now seen frying eggs for breakfast. After she finished, she gave each of them to her friends and they began eating. at Rabbit School, Cleon pushes Hikaru And Akane, Haru Estia saw what was going on and tells the girls if they are ok or not. Cleon then notices a green umbrella with a yellow streak(which is Dreg in disguise) And then calls it ”ugly”, she then grabs it, looks at Hikaru and pretends that the umbrella is hers, Cleon then yells with all her might and cracks the umbrella then runs away without anyone noticing. Dreg turns back into his normal form, hurted and it was time for him to do Plan B. at the classroom, Ms.Usagi introduces 2 new students, Lime Serenity(Grand Chase) and Elsword Sieghart(Elsword), Elesis' little brother. Ms.Usagi tells Lime to sit next to Orbulon and Elsword to sit next to Neptune, and they did. Yellow Eyad tells Purple Eyad if he practiced puzzles yet, Purple Eyad answered that he apparently did. soon, it was time for math. while the students were studying, Devilon tells Hikaru he could help her, Hikaru accepts it. meanwhile, a girl named Azura was late for class, Ms.Usagi tells Azura to sit next to Nepgear, and she did. back to the students, Cleon saw what was happening, she cleared her throat, but before she could call the teacher, a bomb exploded for no reason, causing everyone to notice it, Eyad noticed it also. Orbulon points at Cleon and says that her desk exploded, making the class laugh. Cleon shouts to everyone that it's not funny. the class stops laughing and they started to continue doing their work. Lots of studying later, it was time for the students to give their test sheets to Ms.Usagi, Hikaru got a 86%(B), Akane got a 95%(A), Lime Serenity got a 84%(B), Purple Eyad got a 64%(D), Tewi Inaba got a 45%(F), making herself faint. Eyad got a 84%(B), Reisen got a 85%(B), Creator got a 77%(C+), Devilon got a 73%©, Orbulon got a 100%(A+0, making him get proud of himself, Cleon however, got a 5%(F), making the teacher get angry at her and expel her. Erio on the other hand, saw Cleon crying and saying to her that she deserved it, making Cleon tell her to shut up, Purple Eyad got super saiyan at the 2 girls for making a argument. Meanwhile, Cleon was walking sadly, IA tells her what's going on and Cleon answers her question. Suddenly, a hole appears at Cleon's feet, making her fall down. Inside the hole, Cleon was at The Maze which is full of traps, which is why Cleon was having a unlucky day. Cleon began going to The Maze, avoiding traps and collecting items along the way, such as a Green Key, a Red Key and a Token. Cleon finally reaches the end, using her 2 keys to unlock the giant golden door, finally reaching her luck. At The Mahjong Club, Erio, Elesis, Orbulon and Elsword were about to play Mahjong, Orbulon summons the pieces and it was his turn, he rolled the dices and got a 7, but Erio tells him that that's not how Mahjong should look like, making Orbulon forgetting how to play it. Creator types in her Techno Pad and shows Orbulon how to play Mahjong. Orbulon teaches his friends how to play Mahjong, after that, Orbulon rolls a 7, Erio rolls a 9. Meanwhile at Nijiyome-chan's House, Nijiyome-chan was about to watch TV, but she forgot that she had to go to school. When she arrived to school, The Mahjong Club members met her, but she decides to go to the Mochi Pounding Club. At The Basketball Club, Yellow Eyad is waiting for members, GreenPlush100, Add, Chung, Uno (Grand Chase), Lass (Grand Chase), Green Eyad, Purple Eyad, Veigas (Grand Chase), Lily Bloomerchen (Soul Worker HQ) and Ain joins the Basketball Club, making Yellow Eyad happy. Meanwhile, Dreg has a plan and makes the Sporty Clothes disappear with his wand. Ain sees this in shock, so did the others, and it's up to Lily Bloomerchen (Soul Worker HQ) to find them. At The Outside of Rabbit School, Lily Bloomerchen (Soul Worker HQ) was chasing Dreg for stealing the Sports Clothes, then Dreg flies away in his broom, Saint Tail alerts Dreg that she lost the Human Potion and Ain has it, Dreg and Saint Tail were about to get Ain, but they end up getting hit by missiles. Lily Bloomerchen (Soul Worker HQ) gets the Sport Clothes back and returns them to the Basketball Club. Lily Bloomerchen (Soul Worker HQ) was back with the Sporty Clothes, and everyone started to wear them to get ready for a game of Basketball, Purple Eyad was about to dunk the basketball, when all of a sudden, Dreg uses his magic to make the basketball move on its own, making the basketball players get shocked, GreenPlush100 tries to stop it, but the basketball hits her in the stomach. Purple Eyad looks for the ones who are doing this to her, it was revealed that Dreg and Saint Tail are making the basketball move. Purple Eyad was adjusting his arrow, Dreg used his magic once again, making the basketball have arms and twirling GreenPlush100. Purple Eyad shoots his arrow at Dreg and Yellow Eyad uses Lightning Roar. Saint Tail was shocked and sees what was happening to Dreg, Lily Bloomerchen (Soul Worker HQ) uses her move Death Tornado at Saint Tail, sending her away. Green Eyad uses Thorn Vines at Dreg and the basketball throws GreenPlush100 to Dreg. The basketball was back to normal and everyone can play again. At the Computer Club, Creator was using the computer along with NavyPlush100, Blue Eyad and Nijiyome-chan. However, Dreg and Saint Tail were getting ready for Plan D, Dreg gets out his megaphone and alerts everyone that a nuclear bomb will explode near the school, causing everyone to panic. But it turned out it was a joke. When NavyPlush100 went back on the computer, the BSOD appeared for no reason. Creator also saw a user who's stalking her while playing ASLIP and reports the user. When Dreg was about to leave with Saint Tail, he accidentally breaks the vase, making everyone to notice the sound. NavyPlush100 caught them, causing Dreg and Saint Tail to run away. Dreg and Saint Tail were running away while the Computer Club members were chasing after them. Creator then told Dreg and Saint Tail that they both broke Nijiyome-chan's vase, Blue Eyad summons piranhas plants to stop Dreg and Saint Tail from running away and Blue Eyad tells the Computer Club members to attack Dreg and Saint Tail, Paper Mario style. Nijiyome-chan (cosplayed as Goombario) uses Nijiyome Fever on Dreg and Saint Tail, Blue Eyad (cosplayed as Mario) attacks Dreg and Saint Tail with Interstellar Wave, Creator (cosplayed as Kooper) attacks Saint Tail with her Technology Meteor, Haru Estia (cosplayed as Bombette) summons her sword and attacks Dreg and Saint Tail with Power Slash, Nijiyome-chan does her Gacha Gacha Nijicoin Burst, making Dreg and Saint Tail get blown away by it. Major Events # Eyad was turned back into a human and went to school for the first time. # Chiharu, Yumeko Miyuki, Ain, Add, Ara Haan, Chung, Yorkshire, Haru Estia, Lime Serenity, Elsword, Nepgear, Elesis, Erio Touwa, Nijiyome-chan, GreenPlush100, Uno (Grand Chase), Lass (Grand Chase), Green Eyad, Veigas (Grand Chase), Lily Bloomerchen (Soul Worker HQ), NavyPlush100 and Blue Eyad appears for the first time. # Elsword fights with the Bunny Rangers against Black Lord. # Hikaru’s marriageable age appeared in Hikaru’s Dream for the first time. Characters Bunny Rangers Mascots Villains Secondary Characters Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes